Neko
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: Train was turned into a cat! What's more? Eve picked him home, not knowing the fact that he is Train. What would happen? Would Train stand being 'tortured' by Eve? A humor story.


This is my first time writing a Black Cat story. Personally, I don't really like Saya. I don't have anything against her but since I am a Train/Eve fan (I love the part where Train called Eve 'princess'.), I don't support her with Train. As there was lots of fanfiction of Train/Saya, I could not stand it any longer and decided to write a one-shot of Train/Eve pairing. This story had been in my mind for quite some time and I was finally able to spend my spare time writing it down. I would like to write a short story of them but since I still have other stories to be completed, I will stick to a one-shot story.

This is not really a Train/Eve romance story so those who are not fans of them can read this. Here is the story. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Train was turned into a cat! What's more!? Eve picked him home, not knowing the fact that he is Train. What would happen? Would Train stand being 'tortured' by Eve? A humour story.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Train held his injured shoulder as he stumbled to a dark alley. He cursed when he fell against the pile of trash bins. He continued to lie down on the floor, feeling too painful to get up. The rain continued to hit him unmercifully.

"Stupid doctor! What did he do to me?" he gritted.

He had a fight with that crazy doctor who was one of the members in Creed's group when he was on his way to Sven's rented house. The doctor appeared out of nowhere and started firing his gun at him. Train managed to dodge the bullets but unfortunately, the last bullet hit his left shoulder. The doctor left in glee, mumbling, "Try the effect of my new experiment."

He shivered as he remembered the incident during the encounter with him a few months ago. He had changed into a kid because of the bullet that had hit him and had caused much embarrassment. "But it was quite fun being a kid," he mused.

His body was still paralyzed with pain but a while later, it slowly disappeared. Suddenly, he did not feel the rain and looked up to see Eve holding an umbrella over him. He wondered why she looked so big and spoke out. Instead of words, the sound 'meow' came out from his mouth.

Meow?

Train panicked and checked himself. Black paws… A black tail… He had turned into a cat!!

Eve kneeled down and stared at the black cat who was circling around frantically. The only thing that caught her attention was the familiar golden bell that was tied around its neck. She carried the cat and brought it home with her.

………………………….

"I'm back." Eve called out but nobody answered her. The rooms were empty and it seemed that Sven had gone out to 'earn' money. Train was obviously wondered aimlessly somewhere on the street. She looked down at the cat who was shivering from the cold.

"Let's take a bath together."

Once Train heard the word 'together', he mewed loudly and twisted and struggled to release himself from her grip. A blush was slowly creeping up his face. Even though Eve was a child… well…a nano-technology person, she still had a female… body. He accidentally scratched her hand when he was finally able to jump away from her.

"I'm so dead," Train thought as Eve released a dangerous blue glow, looking ready to kill. Beads of sweat fell on his face and he stopped moving. One wrong move and he would end up with broken legs… well… in this case, paws. He obediently let Eve pick him up and they headed to 'doom'.

………………………………

Eve dried Train who was blushing heavily with a towel and gave him milk to drink. Happily, he started drinking, forgetting the scenes in the bathroom. Eve observed him and when he was done with the milk, she commented,

"You look like Train."

Train stared at her hopefully, praying that she realised it was him and would help him return to normal.

"You have the same eyes as him…"

Train nodded his head enthusiastically.

"And have the same bell as him…"

Again, he nodded hard.

"It looks as if Train had turned into a cat…"

"Smart, Eve!" Train beamed happily as Eve stared intensely at him.

"…But that is impossible."

Train's heart sank when he heard that sentence.

"So much for hoping."

Suddenly, a pink ribbon appeared in front of him.

"Kitty, come and catch it."

"You think that I will obey?! No way!" Train thought angrily.

However, he was shocked to find his hand (paw) reaching out to catch the ribbon but Eve pulled it higher from him. As the game went on, his cat instinct was so overwhelming that Train played happily with the ribbon, much to his heart's dislike.

After playing with the cat, Eve lay on her bed and turned herself to face the cat. She scratched its ear behind gently, earning a soft hesitating purr.

"Ne… Are you happy now?" asked Eve.

Train stared blankly at her.

"I am very happy to be with them, Rin-san, Sven and Train. I grew up not knowing the meaning of happiness until Sven brought me away from that man… No… He saved me from him. Sven showed me lots of beautiful things and I really enjoyed the times I have with him."

Train was stunned at Eve's words as he knew that she wasn't the type of person who would expressed her feeling out loud to anyone.

"When I met Train…"

His ears peaked up and listened attentively to her next words.

"… he is a baka."

His head banged against the bed, unexpected of such unkind word from her mouth. He cried silently. (SI: Anime style!) "Is this how she always thinks of me?" he thought.

His ears peaked up again when she continued.

"But he is the… only person that…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes slowly closed. Soon she was fast asleep. He sighed mentally.

"I guess I won't be able to hear her next words."

Train moved closer to the sleeping Eve and stared at her face. Soon, he too, had fallen asleep.

……………………………

Train slowly opened his eyes when he felt the shifted movement beside him. The ray of light fell gently on his face. He groaned and used his hand to shield the sunlight.

Wait.

He quickly got up and stared at his hand. He touched his face as the thought registered in his mind. He cried out, "Yes! I'm back to normal!"

"Umm"

Train quickly silent down and turned to find Eve who was starting to wake up. He panicked, especially when he realised that he was FULLY naked. Train tried to jump out of the bed but it was too late. Eve opened her eyes to find a naked and super nervous Train.

"AHHHHH!!"

"Eve! What's the matter?" Sven bust in through the door and stopped when he saw Train, who was trying to wrap himself with the blanket and, Eve who was throwing a pillow at Train.

"Train!? What are you doing? I will never forgive you if you are harassing Eve."

"It's not what you think! You know that crazy doctor with Creed that day? I was changed to a cat by him last night. Eve happened to pick me home," he explained quickly in one breath.

"Well… if what you said is true, then we have to talk about it as I believe that the doctor will be coming after you again. Go and change. Breakfast is ready."

After Sven left them alone, silence fell on the room.

"Leave." Eve said coldly at him.

"Hai, hime." Train prepared to leave the room but stopped and grinned at her.

"Thanks for your care. Yesterday's bath was quite entertaining."

Eve bowed her head down as her face became bright red. Her fists clutched together.

"Train… no BAKA!!"

Her right hand changed into a hammer and hit Train, sending him flying out of the window.

………………………………

Somewhere else in a lab, Kanzaki grinned as he picked up a bottle.

"Now, what shall I try?"

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Like it? Hopefully you have a good laugh as I am not a very descriptive person. Haha… don't forget to review!

Hai – yes

Hime – princess

Baka – stupid


End file.
